


One Shot: First Christmas

by brownskinsugarplum76



Series: Joyce_and_Robert [4]
Category: Led Zeppelin, Rock Music RPF
Genre: British, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fireplaces, Gift Exchange, Gift Giving, Home, Kissing, Making Out, Rock Stars, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 20:28:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17189855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brownskinsugarplum76/pseuds/brownskinsugarplum76
Summary: Robert and my Joyce character from my stories Loose and Easy and A New Start celebrate their first Christmas together.





	One Shot: First Christmas

“Good choice,” Robert said, crawling away from the tree and toward Joyce, who was laying on her side in front of the fireplace.

He presented a tiny gift-wrapped box to her, the one she selected for their Christmas Eve exchange.

“Well, I know it’s not a key to this lovely home,” she said, shaking the box and grinning. She and Robert had reached that milestone months before, and she had half of the closet in his bedroom to prove it.

“Right you are… I hope you like it; it’s a bit sentimental…”

“I’m sure I’ll love it,” she said, ripping off the wrapping paper.

“No way!” She squealed as she opened the box. “You still have it!”

“I’ve kept just about everything from the Zeppelin days, whether or not I can still wear the bloody things. And I felt,” he said as he took the necklace from Joyce,” that you would be the new rightful owner.” He opened the clasp, draped the silver-link chain on Joyce’s décolletage and fastened it behind her.

She lifted the charm and examined it. It was his old lightning bolt pendant, the one that gleamed in the stage lights, that stuck to his sweat-dewy skin when they first spoke, that jangled wildly above her when they coupled in his hotel suite. It was a piece of him that she would never forget, a part of her memory of their initial encounter.

“Thank you. This is wonderful. I’m not even mad that you figured out a way keep your wallet closed to get me something special,” she teased before kissing him.

“I’ll remember that when you see what else is under the tree,” Robert said before climbing on top of her for more kisses.

“Mmmmm…” Joyce purred as Robert continued, creeping his hands under her long-sleeved tee and slowly heating her to a higher temperature than the flames dancing in front of them.

“Before I douse that burning Yule log of yours,” Joyce said with a devilish grin, “why don’t you open one of my presents?”

“OK, Grinch,” Robert said with a pout. “I am curious to know what’s in that flat, thin one. Is it an article clipping? Did you use your charms to get Rolling Stone to retract one of those rubbish early Led Zep reviews?”

“Sorry, no Christmas miracle there… It’s really simple, but I thought you’d like it.”

“OK,” Robert said, rolling off of Joyce. “Fetch me my present, woman!” he said with a laugh and a swat of her ass as she crawled over to the tree.

“Here,” she said, tossing the present at Robert’s chest after retrieving it.

Robert gave her a mock glare that dissolved into a giddy smile as he gently tore at the gift wrap.

“Robert Johnson! Brilliant!” Robert admired the sheet of stamps with the likeness of the legendary blues artist, who was grasping the neck of his guitar.

“They’re hot off the presses this year.” Joyce smiled as Robert examined every nuance of the images.

“Our dear Robert, the mystic man at the crossroads… What a lovely way to honor him! And a perfect present for me.” He embraced Joyce and gave her a soft kiss. “Thank you, Joyce. I’ll need to get this framed.”

She beamed, happy to have made him happy.

“Well, love, it’s now 12:03,” Robert said, looking at the clock over the fireplace. “Technically, that means I can unwrap another present…” He said with a murmur, trailing off as he looked expectantly at Joyce and roamed her body with his hands.

“That is the rule…” she said.

“I choose you. Again.” The sparkle in his eyes and the dazzle of his wide-mouth smile were just as hypnotic as the undulating flames, which were quickly blocked from Joyce’s vision as he climbed on top of her again.


End file.
